White Roses
by evenstar866
Summary: Summary coming soon
1. White Roses

White roses, it was the only view I wanted to keep during the funeral. Inutashio, my father laid just underneath those roses in a hard-black coffin. To my memory he was hardworking and almost never around as a child, he made sure the bills where paid and that my brother and myself lived lavish lives. Our mother had died during childbirth when I was 7 years old leaving us in the care of our father. Looking around the church I could see family and loved ones there to pay their respects, most of the crowed belonged to people that feared my father. Tashio Industries was one of the largest technology companies in the world, my father was a ruthless CEO and had made many enemies in his lifetime. Many of those enemies sat up close and personal clad in black watching the priest say his prayers.

One in particular was Naraku Miasma and his son Onigumo, Naraku was my fathers right hand man and also his biggest enemy. He has always sat and waited for the chance to take this company from our family, yet here he sat with my family putting in a effort to look saddened by my family's misfortune. My father and Naraku had been best friends since high school days, and when my father made it big he felt he needed to throw his best mate a lifeline. Fast forward 45 years and they couldn't stand the sight of each other without some sort of pissing contest.

Feeling a small squeeze in my left hand I'm distracted for a moment to think about someone else, the small squeeze being the delicate hand of my beautiful wife, Rin, just letting me know she is there next to me. Thinking about her next to me causes me to drift on and think about the small life inside her growing, 6 months pregnant and the next possible hire to the Takanashi cursed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhile thinking of Rin I can't help but to remember one of the pissing contests between the families, the better fiancé. Took my father 10 years of pushing and nagging to get me to date a girl one year my junior during school and another two years to get engaged, and now here we are a year into our marriage expecting our first born and saying farewell to my father.

"The rest of the service went by as I watched the flowers in silence, people bowed and said things in passing. Rin did most the speaking for my since I was distracted by the thought of being in charge now, running the 75-story building my father had created with his bare style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter the crowd cleared I finally stood to make my way up to the casket, the man I feared as a child just lay there completely still and almost looked at peace, peace with the damage and disaster he has left for his sons.

"mmhhmm" Finally being pulled away to see the face of Naraku standing next to me " He was a great man Sesshoumaru, you can't take his business mind away from him no matter how hard he was on you" reaching his hand out he rested it on my shoulder with a small squeeze " I'll see you in the office on Monday after you have seen the lawyer about your fathers will" removing his hand he turned and left before I had a chance to speak up.

"what was that about" bringing me back to reality was Rin "Sesshy?" putting her small hand back inside mine she gave it another squeeze, this one much tighter than the one before.

"He wanted to point out the lawyer situation with my fathers will" returning the squeeze we started walking towards the car "Do we still have a time set up with Myoga?" "yes, he said to be over as soon as the funeral cleared out, said we should get all this over with and move on" I could sense the sarcasm in her voice and she mocked the old family friend.

Closing the car door for Rin I walked around to the driver's side to start the vehicle "Honey have you spoke to Inuyasha about your father's death?" that one sentence was enough for me to finally wake up and face facts, he was gone and my own brother was unaware. Suddenly it all became very real, I had to sit in that office and use my father's chair and control his enterprise. Leaning forward into the steering wheel the tears I had been refusing to let out finally broke out and left me there crying like a child in the drivers seat as my wife rubbed my back in complete silence.

Settling down after a good thirty minutes we got on the road towards the lawyer's office, Myoga was a friend of my mothers and one of the many men who courted my grandmother. He loved my father and was very loyal so who better to control my fathers will. Pulling up to the old brick building containing possibly some of the worse news I'll ever hear we parked our car and made our way inside the building.

"good afternoon young master, Im sorry for doing this today but I felt it best to get on with it considering everything" Myoga lifted the small round glasses on his nose and directed me and Rin to take a seat infront of his very neatly put together desk "Shall we begin" nodding for him to continue on he started to read off some of my father's wishes.

"The estate and everything inside it is to be left for Sesshoumaru and his wife Rin to pass through the next generation and it's a place to always be left open for Inuyasha to return to" he paused to look up and gage my response " The company shall be granted to Inuyasha once he returns to make his claim since at this time Sesshoumaru runs his own flourishing company, I may have not have done right most of Sesshoumaurs life but ill start here by not giving him the burden" taking a sip of his water before continuing "Inuyasha, as much as you refuse the union Im sorry to say you will go through with it in order to claim your future, Kagome is a bright and beautiful woman, she will be the perfect match for the next CEO of Tashio Inc."

"Also, inside the will he had written a letter for young master Inuyasha" reaching down Myoga pulled out a small white envelope with Inuyashas named written in his handwriting. "do you have any idea where your brother is?"

"Honestly, I've always known where Inuyasha was, I just didn't want him to be aware of it, you can only track down a thrill seeking 24 year old so many times" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFor a moment I thought back to the photos the investigators following Inuyasha had sent, skydiving and cliff jumping in the amazon, ice fishing in Antarctica, all while letting his hair grow beyond his shoulders and his face become covered in hair. "Last I heard he was in Finland boarding a fishing boat for the next 2 weeks in below zero weather" Leaning back in my chair I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding "So your telling me my father made damn sure he marries the one girl he has spent the last 4 years running away from? Inuyasha won't want to come back and he definitely wont want to marry Kagome" Looking to Rin for support she just smiled and turned to Myoga "Does it say anything about a time frame? Or does it go right to Onigumo if Inuyasha does nothing" she got right to the point.

"Considering the situation, I would try to get Inuyasha back here as soon as possible, Naraku is already trying to cause a stir and I'm sure he wont waste any time coming after that seat" Myoga stood to hand me the letter sealing my brothers' fate. "Thank you Myoga, looks like I have a flight to catch" Closing the door behind me, Rin and myself exchanged looks "maybe Inuyasha has changed?" was all Rin could say on the car ride home.


	2. Ocean Breeze

Nothing but clear blue skies and clouds was all I could see for miles and miles, with each breath was a chilling shock to my lungs as I relished in my freedom, the ocean was beautiful and fearful. Fear was something I was use to for a better portion of my childhood, a childhood meant to be lavish and rich was more evil for me.

I was the perfect child, sports, grades, and manners, I was the complete package. My father was a very powerful figure and all my friends knew that, most where just my friend because of who my family was and where it would get them.

During high school I only had one true friend, Kagome, she was my saving grace in my own personal hell. Her and her brother Miroku, every memory I have of my childhood was spent with those two, until the night of my 18th birthday when my father informed me that I was to be married.

Kagome had a dream she wanted to reach and I didn't fit into that plan. My father knew the manners and grades about me but my friends knew the real me, drugs and drinking and finding anything that was an escape, including sex. Kagome was to innocent for that live and I wanted to keep it that way. Of course, when her family informed her of the engagement she was all for it.

Took me 15 years if friendship to realize to was in love with me the whole time, just watching on the sideline as I slept with girl after girl and rubbed it in her face pretty much. Making a choice as soon as my cap hit the ground graduation day I vanished, I left and made sure no one could find me. Although every now and then Id get a glimpse of the PI my father had hired to follow me around the world.

Control is something my father seems to believe he needs to have over everyone in his life, so I ran to control my own life and future.

Which leads me here, onboard the Shikon headed towards Antarctica in negative degree weather, fishing in the Artic seemed like somewhere people wouldn't want to chase me. Feeling the wind on my face I stuffed my glove covered hands inside my coat pocket, it was a little after 10am and the water was open and beautiful.

Another hour until we reached land to ice fish and make port, it had been 3 days on a boat enjoying beer and small talk with some villagers from the area, giving tips on the best way to catch some fish and how to preserve it for the long-haul home. Making my way below deck I started to pack my things back inside my bag and double check my coat, hat and gear for leaving the warmth of the ship for the cold.

Making my way down the ramp I stood frozen, not due to the weather like I should be but because there at the end of the ramp stood none other then my older brother Sesshomauru in all his glory bundled up in a fancy north face jacket "Hello little brother, we need to have a chat" was all he said as he turned and walked off towards a small bar to the left.

Waging a battle in my head I started making my way towards that same bar to talk to someone I was hiding from.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure, Sessh out in the cold" unzipping my coat I tossed it over the bar stole "bud light" was all I said to the bartender waiting for my brother to start talking.

"Its been 5 years Inuyasha, can't you at least pretend to be happy to see me" he took a sip of his own bud light.

"5 years, that's all its been really? Clearly not long enough since here you are" I would have to be blind to not see the sadness in his face "I'm sorry Sesshomauru, its been to long brother and I do actually miss you" I reached forward and placed my arm around his neck and pulled him in for a half hug "how have you been?"

"well I'm married" he lifted up his left hand to show me his wedding band "before you ask yes its Rin, it was always going to be Rin, plus she is 6 months pregnant" he was smiling now.

"I see Dad got his way with that one huh, but it worked out for you two I'm glad and congratulations, so I'm going to be a uncle huh?" taking a sip "boy or girl"

"keeping it a surprise actually, you know Rin" we both shared a laugh for the first time in years "go ahead and ask"

"am I that obvious?" letting silence sink back in I drank my beer for a few moments before asking "so how is Kagome?"

Letting a breath out before speaking and then he looked at me all serious like father use too "well she finished med school, works for Tokyo Metro Med as a cardiologist" pausing for a sip of his beer "she stops by to check on Rin every now and then and to see if there is any news on you, don't worry I don't let her know where you are"

"thank you, eventually she will move on" breaking eye contact I stood up to put my jacket back on but realize a hand on my arm causing me to stop "what else"

"Its father Inuyasha, he died" looking right at me waiting for a reaction I saw the pain in his face just saying the words, for a moment I felt the pain and then soon replaced with regret for not saying goodbye "he had a heart attack a few weeks ago, the funeral was last weekend" moving to find something in his pocket he pulled out a small letter and reached towards me "this was inside his will for you and you alone, after you read this come back and find me here, its time to face reality little brother you're a Takanashi"

Holding the small letter in my hand I finish getting dressed and head out towards my fishing shack set up by some friendly villagers.

Ignoring the letter at first, I just bait and start fishing, trying to pretend like I didn't hear anything my brother just said. After a few hours I break and finally pulled the letter out and opened the seal, first thing was a small picture, a picture of a 4-year-old me in the arms of a much younger version of my father. This photo use to sit on his desk inside is study back home, a memory I would much like to forget. Setting the photo aside I see the letter, a small single piece of paper folded and faded.

 _"My charming Inuyasha,_  
 _If your reading this well then it would seem I'm no longer here to guide you in your life. I'm sorry for not giving you enough to make you want to stay and be apart of this family, I'm sorry I was not the father you hoped I would be for your childhood, please forgive me for I was set in my ways for what I expected of your future and your happiness. It may have seemed like I didn't have a heart or pay attention to you as you grew but please believe me I loved you for everything that you were. For Kagome I and forever sorry, but as young children I watched the two of your grow together and knew from a young age that she was your match, please let her into your life and let her love you as much as you think you don't deserve her love. Please come home my son, stake your claim as a Takanashi and save your future from a more dreadful time. Naraku plans to make his son the new CEO of our family company, I need you Inuyasha for the company is yours. Please my son as my only last wish please come home_  
 _Love Inutashio_

Tears, something I didn't expect from reading something my father wrote me, I was ashamed that I didn't say goodbye and that I had run literally across the world to get away from him and Kagome. Tossing the letter in my ice fishing hole I grabbed my things and started walking back towards the bar to look for my brother. Once inside I see him sitting at a table by the window just watching the snow fall "alright what do I need to do" standing up he pulling me into a tight hug "thank you Inuyasha, thank you"


	3. Black Gates

Big iron gates, that's what stood between here and a house she practically grew up in. Tapping her maroon painted nails on her steering wheel she made her choice, pulling forward a few feet more she spoke into the little black box in the garden "Hey is Kagome" a few moments later the gates clicked open and she continued her drive up the long driveway to the Takanashi mansion. She was coming to visit Rin and finalize the baby shower invites and decorations, perks of being one of the best friends. Parking the car out she finally looked at her passenger, Sango, her long-time best friend and Mirokus current girlfriend for the last 4 years. "coming back here gets harder and harder every time, its been about 5 years now"

"Kagome eventually your going to get over Inuyasha and all this will seem like a bad dream, you're a very popular doctor and your beautiful, someone will come along" Sango got out of the car first and made her way towards the front door with Kagome slowly following behind her after collecting some bags from the car. "Rin were here" she shouted through the large hallway.

"Sango! Kagome! I forgot you guys where coming here today, what a surprise" Rin was officially nervous, Sesshomauru was due back any moment with none other than Inuyasha. "Come into the living room and let's get this over with shall we"

"is it just me or do we feel rushed" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. Following Rin into the living room the girls started pulling small items out of the bags the brought, different prizes and treats for gifts at the shower for all the games. Next was the guest list and double checking the names and addresses before printing them onto their envelopes. Before to long the girls where lost in talk about decorations and themes that they didn't even hear the boys walk in the front door and head towards their fathers' study at the back of the house. Sango made for the kitchen to make something to eat and drink for the girls causing a break in all the party planning.

"Kagome, how's work going for you now that you're an official?" Rin asked as the girls snacked on fruit and waited for the planning to finish.

"well honestly its rather boring, I know its what I wanted but now I don't know what to do with myself now that I have it, the nurses are nice and so are the fellow doctors" taking a sip of her wine " and there is one doctor chasing me I should say, always asking me out" all the girls started laughing and giggling along with the story and idea of a romance, unaware of the amber eyes leaning on the door just outside the room listening to the girls talk.

"is he cute" Sango was beyond curious now "come on, Inuyasha isn't showing up any day"

For a small moment silence filled the room and Inuyasha held his breath, refusing to believe he cared about her love life. Soon enough she spoke and he wished he could get closer.

"sandy brown hair, sparkling green eyes and a wonderful smile, Hojo Akkatoki he is a pediatrician on the floor below mine. Really polite and charming always checking on my day" the girls gushed and waited to hear more from the brunette "really he seems like the perfect guy and I don't know why I can't say yes I just never do"

Rin knew why and so did Sango, Inuyasha. "Kagome its alight your only 24 its not like you need to know who or what you want right now" Rin was hoping that would end this conversation since the boys should be home anytime now.

"that's the problem Rin I've known who I wanted since I was 14 years old, and I watched him all through middle school, high school, girl after girl and he was who I still saw a future with after college" the room grew quite again and Inuyasha felt his heart drop, he knew all that already but it hurt to hear it from her mouth "Kagome we all watched Inuyasha grow and change, then suddenly he just wasn't around, he vanished and you cant change that and clearly he doesn't want that to change or he would come home" Sango was trying to support her friend and Rin started to feel panic set in, she knew the marriage had to happen but Kagome and Sango were unaware. "Sango, I know your trying to cheer me up in your own way but you can't just unlove someone"

"exactly, now can we get back to the task at hand" Rin interrupted and tried to bring the conversation back on point "I have to head out soon so we should wrap this up soon"

"Rin I know he is like your brother now and your trying to help in your own way but she needs to move on" Sango refused to just brush the subject aside "its been 5 years that boy or dare I say man is not going to show up and be who you want him to be, he is a fool for running away from you and not standing with you through all your accomplishments, you deserve better"

Rin felt herself becoming angry, neither of this girls understood what was going on and what the future was going to bring in the next few weeks, she didn't want to show she knew anything or that she was on Inuyashas side, taking a deep breath "Sango I think your opinion is warranted but its enough for right now, Kagome has just lost someone who loved her like a daughter and she is starting to let Inuyasha go in a way that she can so cut her some slack please"

"You know I love both of you right? But I think I can speak for myself and my feelings and my choices in life, thank you but no thanks, you are my best friends but Inuyasha was the one and only person I could count on and the only person I picture my life with" Kagome had enough of the two arguing over her.

"Its not that we think" Sango started "We didn't mean "Rin tried also but both girls where cut off when they realized a figure standing behind Kagome, arms crossed and leaning against the wall when both called out his name "Inuyasha"

Kagome froze, she dare not turn around and face who the girls called out to, before she had a chance to move he spoke "don't worry everyone, I'm not here for long and I don't plan on anything changing so continue on with the moving on speech, promise I won't tell" before he was done speaking she turned to see him.

It was real, there he was, standing in the door way wearing dark boots, gray washed jeans with a black north face jacket hugging his chest and arms, on top was his silver hair grown beyond his shoulders tied in a small pony with a gray beanie and a face full of scruff, still he was breathtaking. Sango and Rin left the room quicker then Kagome realized, turning to look back at Inuyasha he was already heading out o the room "Wait" Kagome all but yelled at the man.

"Please Inuyasha wait, talk to me" she was almost begging him at this point, walking closer to him to notice he had grown a little since he was 18 "just talk to me"

Looking at the floor to keep him self from looking into her dark chocolate pools "why, there's nothing left to say Kagome, my leaving was clearly an answer"

"I'm not your father don't you dare lie to me and ignore me, look at me Inuyasha!" he hit a cord he could tell. Turning to face her he came to realize how much she had grown, cheek bones had filled in a little more and her hair had changed, long and wavy down her now wonderful looking body, she was perfect more perfect then he remembered. She was wearing tight dark colored jeans with black booties, a navy-blue shirt under a black leather jacket, she was still breathtaking to look at. "its been 5 years Inuyasha can't you say anything to me now?"


	4. Miroku

What does she expect me to say to her? Its been 5 years how can she still want to be with me? "what do you want me to say"

She stepped closer to me so I was forced to look into her eyes, she was right up under my chin now which caused me to lean down to make eye contact "just tell me why Inuyasha, what happened you just vanished with no word and no contact, I was your best friend"

Leaning down just a little more to where my lips hovered just over hers, I could smell her and she was so intoxicating it took everything in me to not kiss her where she stood "why don't you go ask Hojo these questions since he sounds so perfect" for a moment I swear our lips touched before I could see the tears fall from her eyes and she pushed me back and took off out the door "sorry Kagome but you don't want me" I said to the emptiness before turning around and heading back up the stairs towards my father's study.

"I trust you fell into the toilet considering how long you were gone" Sesshomauru looked up from the copy of their fathers will on the desk "now please we need to get one with this"

"Sessh I don't really care what that thing says, you're the oldest clearly you're in charge" slowly making his way to the recliner in the corner of the office Inuyasha flopped down.

"trust me little brother I wish you were right, unfortunately for you that's not exactly what this is about, as you know Naraku is fathers partner and the one person trying to take everything from this family by using his son Onigumo, father did not leave his legacy to me Inuyasha he left it to you" that got the younger sons attention and made him sit straight up in the chair "If Naraku gets what he wants we would lose everything, our homes, moms grave area, your flashy income to support your adventures and Kagomes family would lose everything along with Mirokus, everyone is tied to Tashio Inc."

"how would it even be possible for the company to go straight to the Miamas and not say you or your child?"

"documentation that father signed back before all of us children were born, so its legit Myoga checked it out and father did sign it, so unless you step up to the plate our lives are over" he slid the paper over for Inuyasha to read and see for himself "ball is in your court Inuyasha"

Reading the document over and over Inuyasha thought about it and thought about it and one huge factor in it was sadly the one person he ran from wouldn't be here to nag and tell him what he did wrong at every decision and meeting. "alright, I don't see a way out of this really so what's the catch?"

"you are not a Takanashi for nothing, your really not going to like this Inuyasha and your going to apologizing for a long time before this works"

"spit it out already brother, even if I don't like it clearly it got to be done for the good of everyone it cat be that bad" Inuyasha stood up from the hair and placed the paper back on the desk and leaned back on the desktop.

Walking slowly over to the desk to pull a document from the desk to be signed Sesshomauru paused and took a deep breath before dropping this bomb "you have to marry Kagome" for a moment he thought time stopped with the twisted look his brothers face held, slowly it changed from a twist to a frown and then he started laughing assuming it was a joke "father wanted to make sure you and the company were secure and he saw that with you and Kagome being joined in union so he made it a legal document that the company couldn't become yours with out a wedding, so time to ring shop little brother and brush up your charming skills"

"Hold on a damn minute, why does it have to be Kagome! Why can't I marry someone else someone I choose because I want her?" he was furious! His father was for sure getting the last laugh now in his grave, making fist he turned and hit the wall a couple times before using both arms to swipe clear the desk and yell out in anger.

"are you done throwing a fit like a child? You know why its Kagome, father always cherished that little girl and he watched you two grow together, clearly its always going to be Kagome, how can you not see it?" Sesshomauru collected a few things from the floor and placed them back on the desk "what's so bad about her anyway, she is smart and beautiful, well accomplished and popular"

"it was never about her Sessh, its me" facing his brother he was honest for the first time about the situation "Yeah I had everything on paper but I was a low life drug using sex addict in school and Kagome watched all those things happen, I couldn't have someone like her marry someone like me, she deserves a wonderful guy and I'm just some washed up rich kid"

"you're a moron Inuyasha, you were 18 years old, what kid isn't doing drugs and having sex, no one excepted you two to get married until later, after college and life, it wasn't a right away death sentence" Sesshomauru sat down next to his brother "no one can blame you for running but now its time to do what's even harder, it's time to stay"

"well today won't make this any easier, she hates me you know? How am I suppose to suddenly tell the girl I'm ok with marrying her for business reason but I'm not ok with it for personal reasons? She loves me and yeah of course I love her to but I don't want to ruin her Sessh" Inuyasha was at war with himself on how to navigate this situation "what should I do?"

"first of all, have you looked in the mirror? You look like a homeless creature that hasn't bathed in days so you should probably get cleaned up and then we can have this conversation" Sesshomauru padded his brother on the back and headed out of the study to locate his very pregnant wife.

Taking his brothers advice Inuyasha called the family stylist in and agreed to cutting his hair to look professional and business like, after cutting the hair he shaved the fur off of his face returning to a bare faced Inuyasha that he was known by. Running his hands through his really short hair he searched through his closet for a nice button up shirt and his black peacoat, slipping the shirt on he pulled on a nice pair of tan colored jeans followed by the coat and dark brown leather dress shoes. On his way out, he grabbed one of his flannel colored scarfs for extra warmth. Heading down the stairs he was almost out the door when the doorbell rang.

Unlocking the door Inuyasha was surprised to find his best friend standing on the other side holding a 6 pack of bud light and some chips "Hey Yash! Long time no see, Sango let the cat out of the bag! Welcome home my man" reaching forward the two long lost friends hugged and Inuyasha let him inside the house so he wasn't standing in the cold. "Damn 5 years go by and you just become more handsome" taking his leather coat of Miroku followed Inuyasha into the living room cracking their beers open "so why the sudden return"

"do you want the long version or the short version" Miroku was interested so I clearly wasn't going anyways today like I had planned, taking my coat off I joined miroku in sitting on the couch "well other then my father's death and a crazy situation happening at the company I'm here to make sure no one loses their job and their lifestyle since apparently Naraku is on the hunt"

"sounds like the usual shit for that shady ass family, that son of his has been sniffing around the hospital looking at Kagome, Naraku knew your father betrothed her to you but you refused to now as he sees it Kagomes free game" Miroku watched Inuyasha grow angry and wear it all right there on his face "she doesn't know about it but we are watching her"

"another reason why I'm here apparently, my father made sure even in death that me and Kagome get married, so here I am, I was actually on my way to go apologies to her when you showed up" Inuyasha looked at miroku and knew right away that the friend already knew what happened "she ran to her brother didn't she"

"well it's the down fall of dating the best friends sister, or well being engaged to her" miroku padded his back "its going to be interesting around here from now on huh, so what's the truth then, what are you going to tell Kagome"


	5. 5 days

In a blink of an eye it had been 5 days since I returned to Tokyo, 5 days of letting the advice of my brother and best friend sink in.

Both agreed that I should lay low for a few days towards Kagome and worry about the company before my love life, take things slow and let her be aware I care for the first time in our complicated relationship. Taking their advice, I had Sesshomauru call the board and arrange a meeting with all the members, it was going to be my first time making my appearance in that room.

It was lunch time when I arrived at the Tashio building, standing inside the elevator doors I caught a glimpse of someone I didn't recognize, myself. Short silver hair gelled into perfection with a fresh shaved face, black suit top with a deep red button up shirt paired with a thin black tie. Dress pants and shoes made the complete set, I had officially become the image of Tashio Inc.

Tightening my tie a little more I prepared myself for walking into the lions' den, some of the most ruthless men would be sitting in this room. Opening the class doors to the conference room I made my way to the front of the table and looked out at the faces in front of me.

Naraku was to my left followed by his son,Onigumo. Miroku and his father, Mr Goshinki, Kana and Koga, Bankostu, Byakua and last but not least Kagomes grandfather, Mr Hiragushi, and her brother Souta.

Faces that all watched me closely as I sat at the head of the table. "Good afternoon gentlemen, its been a few years since I've seen many of your faces but ill be sure to change that as we move forward today, I understand that the company being left to me is that of circumstances and blood, but I do have firsthand knowledge about how to run this place, I am my father's son and I hope we can move forward from here" looking around the room I could see some of the faces relax and become more welcoming " I understand many of you find me young and don't trust me but I have nothing to hide, any questions?"

"we expected one of the sons to take charge of the company after such a tragedy but ill be the first to say I'm surprised to see its you Inuyasha and not Sesshomauru" Naraku of course was the first to speak "seeing as your sitting here does that mean you agree to your fathers' terms?"

"you mean Takanashi personal matters don't you Naraku" Miroku added

"well it has to do with control of this company so I believe it's a fair topic" Naraku snapped back

"we are talking about my granddaughter here, mind your manners" Mr. Hiragushi cut the boys bickering.

"honestly, I do find it to be personal but it warrants an answer, yes I agreed to all the terms but Naraku I understand you were close with my father once but things will be different for me, I'm not here to make friends or care if you like me. I just care if you guys do your jobs and keep the company going" silence filled the air "are we clear"

"yes sir" was echoed around the room.

"now shall we get down to the important stuff?" for the next 2 hours men argued over the table and got everything out in the open about accounting issues and administration errors. Things came to light about who could be trusted and who needed new secretaries added to their team.

"Inuyasha" just before exiting the room I looked to the one calling me, I was hoping to ignore this situation for a littler bit longer "what are you really planning with my granddaughter?"

"I'm sorry for not visiting sooner grandfather, but it has been a crazy time since my return and I was saving the marriage situation for later" bowing to the gentleman

"don't be so frightened Inuyasha, I just worry for the girl. It was hard on her when you left" he walked out the door in front of me with Souta tailing along behind him.

Instead of leaving like the rest of the gentleman I sat back down at the long oval table, resting my elbows down on the table I brought both fists to my chin, honestly, I wasn't sure how to go forward from here.

Those men frighten me as I was growing up, I remember the stories and wrong ended business deals my father had done. Once when I was 8 years old some of those gentlemen were responsible for kid napping me just to get better positions with my father, for months I had nightmares after the incident and refused to speak to my father.

Now here I am at 24 filling the very shoes I learned to resent. Lights started turning off in the building making me aware that I had spent a lot more time then planned sitting in this room, pushing my chair backwards I stood to leave the room. Hitting the white button for the elevator to open I waited for the chime.

Once the doors opened a very smug looking Onigumo was inside "long time no see huh Inuyasha" he stepped outside the doors "after 5 years all it took was for your pathetic father to pass away for you to come running home with your tail between your legs"

"all that time and you still work in the shadows of your criminal father, how poetic that you would wait till I'm alone to speak to me" stepping closer to him I accepted his challenge "what do I owe this pleasure?"

"you know it should be me running things, you don't deserve to be the CEO" pulling his hands out of his pocket he reached forward fixing my tie making it tighter and tighter "you also don't deserve to be the one promised to that wonderful creature Kagome" finally he let go of my tie to smile smugly at me.

"last time I checked that girl was in love with me and not you" pushing him back words I made my way to hitting the elevator button again "let's pretend this didn't happen since I am now in charge of your father Onigumo" stepping inside the elevator I just glared at him until the doors closed "FUCK" echoed through the shaft as I slamed my fist into the elevator doors.

Pulling out my phone as I closed my car door I dialed Sesshomaurus number and waited for the dial tone to finish "Sessh what exactly going on with Kagome and Onigumo?" Turning the key into the ignition I switched out of park and started me drive home "be honest with me"

Silence was all I heard for a moment that the sound of my brother letting his breath go "well it started not to long after you left actually, he would show up at the café her and Sango worked at and just watcher her from a far booth" sitting up to be more serous he continued "she called me asking for protection and I gladly accepted considering she is family, after some of the men started following her he was showing less and less of himself until one night he showed up at her house demanding to speak with her"

"why all the stalking? Wouldn't it be much easier to meet her the normal way?" anger started to creep into my mind as I continued to drive.

"exactly, we figured it was a way with messing with the Tashio family, to make Kagome feel threatened to be engaged to one, eventually he went away or so we thought and then appeared at her office trying to convince her to date him and forget her engagement to you, he got violent with her and security was called, after that she pretty much stayed away from any family functions for fear she would be hunted after".

"what could he possibly get out of harming Kagome that bastard! I understand that her family is very powerful, and she seems to be a prize for the highest bidder but why? What is he after?" without realizing where I was going I ended up in the last place I wanted to be, outside Kagomes home. It was all lite up and just as beautiful as I remembered it.

"little brother please tell me you're not this stupid usually, your agreement to become CEO only works if you marry Kagome, if they harm her or heaven forbid kill her before your wedding you lose your position and Naraku wins, so ultimately Onigumo wins" silence told the brother that the wheels Inuyasha head finally started to turn.

"I don't have time to take Kagomes feelings into account, do I? she could die while waiting for me to be honest with my feelings" gripping the steering wheel I started figuring out a way to get Kagome to agree to marry me right away, for her safety and for the safety of the company.

"Its not like you can charge up to her door and demand a ceremony tomorrow! Kagome is a lot smarter then that and you have to make her think your serious finally"

"we don't have time for that" out of the corner of my eye I noticed a shadow walking up the path to the front door, the shadow finally stepped into the light of the porch as he banged on the door, Onigumo! "sorry brother but no time like the present, got to go" with a click I was out of my car and heading towards the door.


	6. Kagome's dream

"Sango I honestly don't know what's going to happen now that he is back" searching through my closet, shirt after shirt looking for my dress coat for the morning.

"you're not the only one trust me, but we can only hope it will be in your favor"

Hoping along with her "I can't believe tomorrow is my one-year anniversary at the hospital, but I can't believe even more that I can't find this stupid black blazer!"

"Kags its probably in the way back above those purple pumps you bought for the almost date with Inuyasha in high school"

"How do you remember these things!" walking towards the back of my closet I found it "you're a genius"

"they making you wear a suit for this"

"no, it just goes perfecting with the skirt I have picked out tomorrow, complete look" placing the blazer with a maroon colored thigh high pencil skirt "you know me"

Knock Knock "Kagome dear you have someone at the door for you"

"alright ill be right down mother" putting the phone back to my ear "sorry Sango I got to go"

Sitting my phone down on my bed I stood and made my way down our grand staircase, my steps became slower and slower as my visitor came into view. Onigumo stood in my house with his hands in his pocket, whistling as I met the last 6 steps "Kagome dear I swear you get more beautiful every day" stepping towards me he reached out and pulled my hand into his giving it a small kiss.

Instantly I pulled my hand back wiping it across the back of my shirt "Hello to you too Onigumo now please leave" Turing to head back up the stairs until I felt his hand on me again "yes".

"Now now my dear not so fast, we have things to talk about, for one the return of the gallant Inuyasha" his grip tightened around my wrist keeping me in my place "it seems he has agreed to the terms of his inheritance, that meaning you"

I stopped fighting at that "what do you mean"

"oh, so you didn't know" letting go of my hand he started laughing "it would seem your future father in-law made it a clause in his will, a wedding or a company"

"that's ridiculous, your lying" turning to face him fully "you're just looking for something to gloat about"

"I wish that was true" both heads turned to see a new face in the room.

"Inuyasha"

"just in time, such a knight" Onigumo turned and bowed to the both of us before leaving us alone.

Time seemed to stop, both stood in complete silence unsure of what to say. Finally, I left the room assuming he would follow me up the stairs, he was no stranger to my bed room. Sitting on my bed I waited for him to step through my door, few seconds passed before I saw two dark brown dress shoes standing in front of me, looking up I stared into his beautiful amber eyes "please tell me the truth now"

Pulling the chair from my vanity he slid in front of me and took a sit, for a moment he just looked down and was thinking, looking up he finally met my gaze "last week I was in my own world you know, I never planned to come back here and be involved in my fathers crooked life" his eyes met mine again as I tried to stop the tears starting to form, so he came to push me away?

"When my father died Sesshomauru set out to find me and he did, hiding on a fishing boat in the freezing cold, I thought I was at least doing a good job of hiding, when he told me about fathers passing he mentioned I would have to come home" reaching towards his pocket he pulled his wallet out and inside was a folded up letter "father told me I was to come home and face the music"

"so here I am, or so I thought" handing me the letter "he got his last laugh that's for sure, he left the company to me, all of it"

"the exact thing you never wanted" I saw where this was going.

"there is a catch Kagome"

"always seems to be with your family"

"I should probably tell you that Sesshomauru told me about things going on with Onigumo" I flinched

"Inuyasha that stuff doesn't matter, it's the past plus you left not caring so you can't suddenly do it now"

"well its no longer the past, his father wants the company and they intend to fight for it"

"how can they take it, they are not blood?"

"my father and Naraku made a contract between themselves, tying all us children together"

"how so?"

"the only way to keep the company in the Takanashi family is for you to become one"

For a moment I was confused and then it sunk in, Onigumo was telling the truth "our marriage has to happen?"

"Kagome, I know it's what you have always wanted"

"I've never wanted it because it was a requirement, I wanted it to be mutual" it was getting what I wanted although.

"I can't promise you it right away but eventually it would be that way?"

Looking into his eyes I could see the emotion was there, this man did love me "can I have some time to think about it, next thing you'll be telling me we need an heir within the year!"

"well how about I give you tonight to think and I pick you up for dinner tomorrow night? Say 7 sharp?"

"you mean like a date?"

"that's usually what dinner represents with me?" smiling at me in the way he always had I had no other choice come blabbing out of my mouth.

"alright, see you at 7"

Standing up to leave my room "wear something formal" he walked through the door and was gone.

Wear something formal? Who was I kidding I was excited. A chance to finally be married to the man I had always wanted to be with, heading back into my closet for the second time that night I started searching through my dress collection for the perfect one, something red.

Downstairs Inuyasha found his way into 's study along with the old man. Reading the contract together they agreed on a date and both signed the document "she isn't going to be very happy about this you know" the old man spoke.

"Sure she will grandfather, its been her dream since we were 14 years old, all girls want to be a Takanashi" placing the document back inside its folder then into the briefcase I shook the old mans hand and headed home.

Walking inside the Takanshi manor doors I placed the briefcase inside my fathers' study and pulled out my cell phone to call Sesshomauru, his wife was the best party planner.

"yes litter brother?" cold as usual

"I just arrived home from the Hiragushis and I have the contract signed, so I would like Rin to brush up her party planning skills and have an engagement party thrown together for tomorrow night, say 7:30pm"

"what on earth are you talking about"

"the sooner the better brother, tomorrow I shall announce my engagement to Kagome officially to the board and get things rolling, Onigumo was already sniffing around her house today so no time to waste"

"not even god himself could plan a party like that in under 24 hours Inuyasha" Yelling was heard in the back ground and a couple demands "sorry Inuyasha your brother is a fool for my party planning skills" Rin quite possibly the only person to control my brother "so you said by 7:30 tomorrow night, right? All the board members will need to be contacted, flowers can be picked out easily in the morning"

Minutes had gone by of Rin listing all the things that would need to be done before dinner time tomorrow, with each demand it made me love her even more as a sister. Closing my eyes to sleep tonight would be the first decent sleep in the last week since I've been home, soon enough there would be nothing Naraku could do about this wedding.


End file.
